Walking With Stoners
by NeedWings2Fly
Summary: Steph talks a walk with her friendly stoners and finds adventure. Cupcake neutral, babe if you squint. One shot.


I own nothing. Cupcake neutral. Babe if you squint.

Steph had been bored for days as there were no skips for her, so she decided to take a walk. She had been walking for about a mile when Mooner and Dougie joined her.

"What's up Dudette?" Mooner asked.

Steph sighed, "I'm bored. I haven't had any skips but I am alright money wise so no need to go to Rangeman."

Dougie giggled, "You'll have some skips the day after tomorrow."

Steph cut a look at him, "You plan on skipping court tomorrow?"

Both men just started whistling while looking up.

Steph sighed and shook her head, "You two can't skip court. I'll get the information from Connie and drive you both."

The three of them kept walking, not even realizing that the second mile had passed. When they were half way through the third mile, Sally Sweet joined them looking like a woman from an '80's work out video.

Steph looked at him, "Jane Fonda, eat your heart out."

Sally just grinned and joined them. After mile four, Steph looked around and realized she didn't recognize her surroundings.

She was a bit worried, "Guys, where are we? Does anyone remember how we got here?"

After receiving no's, she pulled out her phone and called Rangeman.

"Rangeman Security, Binkie speaking."

Steph smiled, "Hey Binkie, it's Steph. I'm with Mooner, Dougie, and Sally and we were walking and don't know where we are."

"Hey Steph, I have your location and am sending a car."

With that he hung up.

I sat down on the curb, "Hey guys, Rangeman is sending someone to get us."

Mooner laughed, "Those guys are great. Hey look at that house. It looks haunted."

Sally and Dougie stood gawking at the house with Mooner for about two minutes before all three started walking to it.

Steph stood up, "Wait! Our ride is coming. Besides you can't go in there, it's trespassing."

They went into the house since the door wasn't locked and Steph ran after them. She went in through the open door and as soon as she cleared it, she heard it slam shut.

She spun around to face the door, "What the hell? Guys?!"

It was dark in the house and she heard footsteps to her right so she followed them but found no one. She looked around the room she was in but didn't move the sheets covering the furniture.

She stopped, "Mooner? Sally? Dougie? This isn't funny guys. Where are you?"

At that moment Stephanie heard five doors slam shut, all from different directions. She thought for a split second and realized that there were only four people in the house that she knew of and she didn't shut a door.

Frantically she dialed Rangeman, "Binkie, it's Steph."

"Hey Steph, I dispatched Lester and Bobby to pick you up. They should be there in three minutes."

"Can they get here sooner? The guys went into an abandoned house and I can't find them and doors are slamming and I'm scared."

"Calm down Steph. They are almost there. I'll dispatch another team to come help look for Mooner, Dougie, and Sally."

Steph sighed, "Ok, thanks Bink."

He hung up so she decided to call Ranger.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself batman. What do you know about ghosts?"

"Babe, I thought you were just lost."

She quickly explained the situation.

He sighed, "I'm on my way with Tank. We'll be there in three minutes."

"Thanks Ranger."

Steph looked around for a moment before hearing steps behind her. She spun around but saw no one. She started running towards the other end of the house with doors opening and slamming behind her. She got to the end of a hall and went to the right ending up in the kitchen. She looked around and realized that there was no where to hide. She heard the footsteps again and screamed as a hand grabbed her arm. She looked at where she felt the hand but saw nothing. She screamed again and again and heard boots running towards her.

Bobby and Lester burst into the room with guns drawn, "Steph, why are you screaming?"

She stuttered, "Ggghhhooosssttt!"

Lester holstered his weapon, "What ghost?"

Bobby put his gun away and started laughing, "Ghosts? Seriously?"

Steph glared at them, "Mooner, Dougie, and Sally are somewhere in this house. I kid you not, I felt a hand on my arm and no one was here. There have also been doors slamming."

They both started laughing so hard they were bent double until suddenly Lester screamed and jumped.

Bobby drew his gun, "What the fuck man?"

Lester was white as a ghost (pardon the pun), "Something just grabbed my crotch."

Bobby put his gun away again and started laughing, "Shared hysteria."

Bobby then screamed before jumping on the counter and crouching down, "What the fuck was that?"

Lester was shivering, "What?"

"Something rubbed a hand over my chest."

Lester looked close to tears, "We..we…need to get outta here now."

Steph pulled Bobby off the counter and grabbed Lester's hand, "Come on. We need to find the guys. Besides, Ranger and Tank should be here."

"We're here. What's wrong with the guys?" Ranger said from the door way.

Steph quickly explained the situation. Tank started laughing before he suddenly screamed like a little girl, "Some thing touched me head. There really is a ghost!"

All three guys and Steph went and hid behind Ranger.

Ranger looked disgusted, "I can understand Babe hiding behind me but aren't the rest of you hardened soldiers, mercenaries. Hell Tank, you're bigger than me."

Steph just wrapped her arms tightly around his waist from behind and kicked Lester away, "This is my spot. You gotta find another."

The guys stopped hovering as tightly but still stayed behind Ranger. They continued out of the kitchen into the hallway to the stairs. Lester kept screaming at every little noise like a little girl. Tank was following Steph with Bobby holding his belt loops while Lester had his arms wrapped around Bobby's waist. Every time Lester screamed, Bobby would jump and almost knock over Tank. They made it to the stairs and started up. Tank heard a noise behind him.

He looked around, "Does anyone else hear the whispering?"

Ranger stopped and looked at him, "Are you hearing voices?"

Tank nodded, "They're telling me to get out before it's too late."

Suddenly Tank screamed like the very hounds of hell were nipping at his heels before running down the stairs, ditching the odd couple, before running right out the door without bothering to open it. Ranger and Steph looked at the door with the Tank shape in it then at the odd couple on the stairs.

Steph nudged Lester with her toe, "You two ok?"

Bobby moaned, "I need a medic. Man down."

Lester wriggled closer to him, "Dude, you are a medic."

Bobby rabbit punched him in the gut, "Shut the fuck up man. If you hadn't been hanging on me like a little bitch, I wouldn't be in pain on the stairs."

Steph 'accidently' kicked him in the ribs, "I am not a little bitch."

Bobby smiled at her, "Not you Steph, Lester is a little bitch."

Ranger sighed, "Stop. Get up."

Bobby copied his sigh, "Dude, seriously, I think my right leg is broken. Leave me behind while you find the others. Fucking Tank."

Ranger looked at Lester, "Santos, stay with him and stay here."

Lester opened his mouth and it was a female voice, "I am not Santos or Lester. You will leave my house now or face the consequences. "

Ranger stepped forward as Steph went to Bobby, "What do you want? Who are you?"'

Lester stood, "Silence! I am mistress of this house, Lady Amabella. I will have you killed if you don't leave."

Steph giggled, "Whoa awesome, Lester is a girl."

Lester / Lady Amabella turned to Steph, "Come forward girl."

Steph stepped up to him / her. Ranger tried to stop her but it didn't work. Lady Amabella / Lester took Steph by the hand and drew her up the stairs. The ghost did something to freeze Ranger on the stairs for a while.

Steph entered an attic room with Lester / Lady Amabella leading her until she was pushed into a chair before a fire place. Lester's body took the other chair and looked at her.

Lady Amabella gazed at Steph thoughtfully, "Why are you here?"

Steph explained about walking, the guys, the house, all of it.

Lady A looked surprised, "That's not what I was expecting. I thought you were here to get rid of me. I thought that colored fellow, the one that ran, was a priest to make me go."

Steph laughed, "Tank isn't a priest. He was here to help find the guys."

Lady A / Lester stood, "I know where they are. Let me fix this."

Steph followed Lady Amabella / Lester to a sitting room on the second floor where they found Mooner, Dougie, and Sally Sweet passing a joint around.

Mooner looked up, "Dudette, Dude, righteous of you to join our little puff puff pass circle."

Steph laughed, "I'll pass thanks so will Lester."

Lady Amabella laughed, "That stuff used to be legal but oh well. I'll release your friend now."

Not two seconds later Ranger busted in the door with his gun drawn, "Release her or I will shoot Lester to kill you. I don't care that he's my cousin."

Steph walked up to him, "It was a misunderstanding Ranger. She's letting go of Lester now. She thought we were here to make her leave. She actually thought Tank was a priest."

Ranger holstered his weapon, "Ma'am, as long as my babe is unharmed, I'll leave you alone."

Lester / Lady Amabella smiled, "She's unharmed. You must love her a lot. She's a special woman, hold her close."

Ranger grabbed Steph and held her to his side as they watched a golden glow come from Lester's body as Lady Amabella left his body.

As she left Lester's body, they all heard an odd sounding 'farewell'.

End.


End file.
